Once upon a prophecy
by DarhkPrincess
Summary: You are the youngest of three powerful sisters unfortunately still at 17 You haven't come to your powers yet, your sisters are constantly bringing you down and You feeling like a disappointment to your parents, after an argument resulting is (Y/N) being hurt you decides it time to leave the place you calls home but will the horrible event bring light back into Your life...
1. One

( WARNING GirlP!) DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN OUAT

female reader

Y/N - your name

You are the youngest of the three powerful sisters unfortunately still at 17 You hasn't come to your powers yet, your sisters are constantly bringing you down and You feeling like a disappointment to your parents, after an argument resulting is (Y/N) being hurt you decides it time to leave the place you calls home but will the horrible event bring light back into Your life and maybe help you realize you are loved and wanted? Read and see

Main Pairing -

Y/N x Red

Emma X Lilith

Regina X maleficent X Luna

(Y/N) POV

Being the princess of the most powerful kingdom is one thing but being the daughter of three of the most powerful queens in the enchanted forest is a total other... My sisters and I just happen to be thoughts princesses of the most powerful kingdom and also the daughters of the most powerful queens in enchanted forest.. We are the daughter of the most powerful alpha who also happens to be the king of all wolfs, the most powerful witch and the most powerful dragon.. and my sisters have embraced there place in this world they came to there powers at a very young age.. our sister Lilith is a few years older then us but was about 7 when she came to her power. Belle was 5 when our mami first realized Belle had her gift for the craft, and Quinn was also 5 when she first changed into a wolf... I on the other hand haven't come to any kind power and it has me worried considering I'll be celebrating my 17th name day. I realize I've been a disappointment to my parents even if non of them have said anything but belle and Quinn like to remind me all the time.

Before my sisters and I were born there was a prophecy saying that the youngest born from a dragons egg will come to have great power, will be blessed with the gift of fire, craft and the moon, and bring forth the new world with her mate and bring the kingdom to even greater power and joy.

There must be another baby on the way some time in the future because there's no way it can be me.. , Mama use to says she was so worried the doctors didn't think I'd make it till my 1st birthday because of my size, but here I am.

having our birth mother be a dragon you'd think I'd at least be able to turn into a dragon like our mom and Lilith but nope absolutely nothing no dragon no wolf and no magic.

I know my parents are disappointed.. I'm not what any of them expected but that doesn't mean my training stopped, I may not be able to turn into a dragon or a wolf or even have magic but my mother's still taught me everything they know. My study's were both mental and physical.

Even with my sisters gifts I grew to be faster and stronger then them when it come to hand to hand combat our Mama Luna trains me 5 nights out of the week for an hours or two and twice a week my sisters and I train together, a wolf is strongest in the moons light and we all have wolf blood in us, who better to train us then the the dark kingdoms dark knight who also happens to be a wolf and our Mama. our mami Regina trains belle and I also trains 5 days a week for an hour or two and Quinn will come in twice a week for a history lesson And our mom Maleficent trained lily and myself the same 5 days a week and belle and Quinn comes in for history twice a week also in the middle they also teach us our regular schooling.. it's been like this since I can remember and i know my sisters hate it, they've made it perfectly clear that I don't belong with them when it come with there training and they are right, I don't see why my moms waste their time training me when I'm nothing special the Fairy's were wrong about me bring the girl from the prophecy, I'm not the girl there talking about. Outside of training I spend most of my time alone now that my older sister is gone but three times a week Lilith and I talk though our looking mirror, she got engaged to her long time girlfriend Emma who was announced one of the dark knights she's mamas second in command either way Lilith moved in with her just before there wedding .. I kinda feel like I lost my best friend, she was always there for me.. but I wasn't going to tell her I needed her or that I didn't want her to go.. I know Emma makes her happy. I just want my family to be happy, on the off day I hang around with my mama but most of the time she's busy and send me to my bed chambers. But I'm use to it my other mothers are usually together with belle and Quinn , which is fine I'm use to that already Too, I don't feel like I have a place here and sometimes I wonder if anyone would truly notice or even care that I was gone..

I knocked out of my thought by someone opening my door

"Princess your late for training, queen Regina is waiting for you" One of our servant girls came and said

What the fuck.. I though training was cancelled for today, I think to myself

" could you tell me how much I've missed ?"

"A little over half princess, your mother is not happy"

I run out of my room in my riding pants and a plain white shirt and run as fast as I can to the class room and as I get to the door I see belle and Quinn leaving looking Scared out of there minds

" something up with mami, she's not herself, she realized you weren't there she told us to leave before you got here.." Belle says before walking to where quinn was as she was making her way out of the area she had walked right by me and said nothing.

I open the door and I can feel eyes on me

"Do you like embarrassing me?" Regina says her voice cold

Why does she sound so cruel.. I think to myself

"Mami... no one told me there was class t-" I'm silenced with a hard back hand to the face

"You will stop with the excuses! You embarrass me, your mother's and the rest of the family, you and that extra appendage hanging between you legs, you're a disgrace"! Mami says throwing another slap my way affectingly cutting my eye brow and my lip leaving a similar scare as she has and knocking me to the floor.

" you are nothing to me, you will stay away from your sisters and you will stay away from me and your mothers, I don't want to see you at all. You are the biggest mistake we've ever made"

I don't have time to say anything before Mama runs into the room, she must have sensed I was in trouble

" what the hell is going on here!" Mama yells looking shocked running towards me and helping me to my feet before facing my other mother but as mama turns to face Mami I run as fast as I can to my chambers to grab my sword and a some cloths..

Why do they hate me so much...

I think to my self as grab my stuff and I get to the stable and get on my horse midnight and ride as far away from the castle as fast as possible.

Back in the castle ( class room)

Luna and Regina

Luna pov.

I sense (Y/N) is hurt so I rush as fast as I can to her running past my wives catching there attention bursting open the class room doors I see (Y/N) on the floor and I can smell blood

" what the hell is going on here!" I say before rushing to help (Y/N) up and I see someone who looks like Regina .. but that impossible because I Just saw Regina walking with mal.. and I can't smell Regina anywhere in the room, after helping (Y/N) up I turn around and grab this person by the throat

" who are you!" I say squeezing tighter as I hear my wives running into the room and seeing the blood on the floor.

" what the fuck happened! Why is there blood on the floor and who the fuck is this person that looks like me!" Regina yells you can hear the worry in her voice

" I've done what's needed to be done queen snow will be please I've successfully completed my mission." The spy says

" Mel that's (Y/N) blood on the floor.. go look for Her, the spy looked like Regina, what ever happened (Y/N) thinks Regina did it." Luna says

" I am going to kill you for what you've done to my baby!" Regina says with such hate in her voice.

" it doesn't matter your daughter thinks you hate her, and your family will fall apart, kill me, my mission is complete." The spy says not caring he's about to die.

Regina wastes no time and rips on the spy's heart and crushing it before I drop the body and goes to Regina's side holding her as she cries

" I've failed my own daughter, if I wasn't so hard on her, if I was more there for her she wouldn't have believe what the thing said. My own daughter thinks I hated her, and for her to believe what that monster said she must have been doubting our love for her, all of us! (Y/N) is my everything she stole my heart the first moment I laid eyes on her, we were harder on her because we new she would be something powerful! Why did we ever think about how she was feeling being the only one with out her ability's yet, we both know the girls were giving her a hard time! Why did we not do anything!" Regina says crying

" we will fix this my love, mal is going to see (Y/N) and so are we, now let's get off this cold floor and go to our daughter and tell her that nothing that's piece of shit said was true, it's not to late to fix things my love, our girl is the most forgiving in our family when it comes to us, I've seen the ways she is with her sisters, always helping them get better even if it wasn't returned." Luna says

" she was the quickest to do everything, crawl, walk, talk hell she was sword fighting before she could run, how could she not see how much we love her." Regina says crying

"Gina... we aren't the best at showing how much we loved her outside of our training.. how often was (Y/N) with us outside of the class room Belle and quinn have always been more needy when it came to affection. As the girls got older we forgot that as independent as (Y/N) was she needed us, a lot more then Belle and Quinn did especially after Lilith left to be with Emma. I should have seen the signs earlier, I did the same when I lost my pack before I found you and mal and we had the pups.. I was the same way, withdrawn, kept to myself, quite.. alone.." Luna says wiped away Regina's tears

" don't you dare tell me she was alone! She had a castle full of people!" Regina yells

" WHAT THE FUCK IS A CASTLE FULL OF PEOPLE IF THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE WITH YOUR HEART AND SOUL DON'T SHOW THAT THEY CARE OR LOVE YOU!" I say getting upset.

"Lu..-"

" no! Non of us Where there for her! It was always Lily! And after Lilith left she withdrew her self then all of a sudden Zelena picks up and leaves, leaving (Y/N) heart broken and alone... we never even asked if she was okay she played it off like nothing but we could see the pain in her eyes.. (Y/N) wasn't (Y/N) anymore after they both left everything got worse, We never gave her the time of day!, we've turned into our mother's ! How do we forget we have a daughter who needs us just as much as our others!"

" Luna baby please calm down, you'll shift in the castle and scare everyone."

" I don't give a shit if I scare the hole kingdom! Our pup, our flesh and blood, OUR BABY is so heart broken I can feel it, she's scares and alone and Non of us could feel that until now.." I say letting my tears fall then I feel a very sharp pain in my heart and I know Regina feels it too.

" something wrong with Mal, she's in the stables" Regina says I nod my head before grabbing Regina's hand and bringing her closer to my chest as she uses her magic to poof us to the stable leave behind purple smoke."

Maleficent POV

I poof my self to (Y/N) room and notice she isn't in there and neither is her sword and some of her cloths are missing my heart starts to race as I poof to Belle's room.

"Belle !" I yell causing her to run out of the bathroom with a towel on fallowed by her girlfriend Elsa.

"Mom! What the hell! What's wrong?"

" watch your mouth with me little girl, I'll turn your backside Red I don't care how old you are or if your girlfriend is here!"

"Sorry mom, what's wrong?"

" have you seen your sister?"

" yeah Quinn left here like 20 minutes ago" Belle says.

" you have three sisters, why would you assume I'm talking about quinn?"

" well We don't talk to (Y/N) or Lilith so why else would you come in here asking for someone other then quinn."

" what do you mean you don't talk to (Y/N) or Lilith ?"

" mom is this seriously something new, why would Quinn and I waste our time with a nobody? She has no magic, no abilities other then making our lives a living hell, Quinn and I have better things to do then waste our time with someone like (Y/N) especially now that we are leaving in a few days Quinn and I have more important things to worry about like helping rule the neighbouring kingdoms with our soon to be wife's hell (Y/N) couldn't even keep her girlfriends, either of them plus Quinn and I believe that she isn't even our sister by blood, that's the only reason she wouldn't have any power." Belle says so casually it made me sick.

" she is very much your sister, I carried her just like I did you and Quinn and Lilith you all have the same blood from me your mami and your mama, she looks like me and your other mother's she's a perfect mix of the three of us.. she was our little pup, our littlest baby, our last and youngest dragon to crack her shell. But (Y/N) did everything after that the quickest , crawl,walk, talk, fight, cause trouble, when you girls would get into trouble (Y/N) was always the one to come up with a plan you to get you girls out, when you girl wanted to play with your mami's books (Y/N) was always the one who new how to get it, When you and Quinn would get picked on and bullied (Y/N) was always there to beat those kids asses, oh how you three causing trouble would full our hearts wth joy, you know that boy who hurt Quinn a few weeks ago, you know how he ended up in the coma he's still in?

Belle shakes her head shocked at the information she's hearing from her mom.

(Y/N) beat him black and blue, as he was leaving a brothel one evening it took your Mama, and 3 of her strongest men to pull (Y/N) off this boy 3 times her size, and your Mama is the strongest being besides me in the kingdom twice as strong when the moon is up and that boy who hurt you, last year remember? Then one who put you in the hospital.

Belle nods while whipping the stray tears that were now falling from her face.

Let's just say there was no amount of magic that could fix that boy, (Y/N) beat him so bad he's still in the hospital (Y/N) broke every bone is his body, with out killing him so he'd have to endure the pain while healing.. (Y/N) been there for both you girls your hole life defending you and standing up for you, I'm ashamed and disappointed in you.. this is the thanks she gets from you especially after she's talked your mami into letting Your girlfriend come live with us, she defended your relationship for a girl who was a total stranger to her just so her sister could be happy.. it's sad you and Quinn are the reason her love went away... I dont understand what you and Quinn were thinking, lily treats (Y/N) 100 time better then you and Quinn do and lily was almost a teen doing her own thing , I don't know where your mothers and I went wrong with you and Quinn, I'm so so very disappointed." I say whipping the tears from my own eyes.

"Mom... I didn't know" Belle says while crying.

" you didn't need to know! She is you sister you should have been there for her like she was for you regardless and what bullshit you and Quinn thought of her!"

" wait.. why are you looking for (Y/N)?"

" She was attacked by a spy from the white kingdom disguised as your mami in the class room.. I went to (Y/Y) chambers to check on her but it was empty and her sword and some of her cloths were missing I though I'd check with you and your sister before going to the stables."

" well I'll help you look." Belle says

" no.. you and your sister have done enough. You had no place for (Y/N) in your life before so go you and Quinn both go, I just hope (Y/N) finds it in her heart to forgive you and Quinn for all the pain you've caused her because the time will come when you need her and she may not be there to save either of you like she always has! I swore my daughter wouldn't have the relationship your mothers and I have with our own siblings but it's seems I am a fool and that is exactly what happened.." I say before I poof my self to the stables leaving a crying belle in there room with Her girlfriend Elsa who looks disappointed at what she just learned.

I get to the stable and I feel my heart break (Y/N) horse is gone I fall to my knees and let out a heart wrenching roar it isn't long before I feel Regina and Lunas arms wrapped around me

" talk to me baby what happened" Luna says kissing the side of my head.

" (Y/N)'s gone!" I say my voice dark and angry.

this is all snow whites fault.. I think to my self

"Mal... are... are you sure maybe she's with her sisters." Regina says worry laced in her voice.

" I checked (Y/N) room her sword is gone and so are some of her cloths, so I went to see if she was with Belle .. I just came from Belles room. The girls don't talk to (Y/N)... they haven't talked to her in so long B went on and on about how they don't really think she's there sister by blood and how they wouldn't waste their time with someone who didn't have magic and more bullshit like that. I didn't even bother wasting my time to ask quinn I told belle that they should just go they are leaving in a few days anyways why wait they've caused Rae so much pain we a have." I say straightening my back and magically call for my staph .

"We need to go Inside and think about where she would go... you two go inside I'm going to get my best men to search the perimeter and the wolf's and I will search in the forest I will be back in an hour" Luna says before leaving as I summon diaval to fly as high as he can to spot (Y/N) and follow her

Hope you liked it :)

DarhkPrincess


	2. Two

(Y/n) your name

(Y/n/n) you nick name

Chapter 2

(Y/n) POV.

I forgot how fast midnight was, we've already gone through 6 towns and The roads are turning into open fields of land and trees and animals and I can smell the ocean as midnight continues to move I can see pride rock and the castle that was made connecting the pride lands and the ocean..

_Zelena... _

I hear a crows call above me and I know it's diaval which means my mothers will now where I am soon so I move faster and faster towards the palace.. Once I get to the palace I can send word that I do not wish to go back home..

I was so lost in my thoughts that didn't realize how close I was getting to the palace and the next thing I feel was is myself being tackled off my horse by a lion and feeling the claws burry into my back cutting it open.

I don't cry out in pain I refuse to seem weak but I am soon shocked to see who it is that attacked me

" nala " I say, shocked as nala circles me like pray.

" What the fuck are you doing here!" Nala says shifting back into her human form

" I came to talk to my aunt Cruella , why are you acting this way, I thought we were friends."

" friends?, oh no you Worthless mutt we aren't friends not after what you did to my sister! Your lucky I haven't ripped you apart yet."

" what are you talking about!! I didn't do anything to Zelena!!! She left me !!! With nothing, not even a note, after everything she leave in the dead of night!!"

" I don't believe you!" Nala says her voice dripping with venom.

" I don't give a fuck what you believe non of this concerns you, I'm here to see my aunt."

" fine by all means my moms been meaning to get her hands on you anyways. .. oh by the way, Zelena is with kovo now and she's happy, she used magic to remove your mate mark, if you fuck up her happy ending I will kill you." Nala Growls out

" if you ever attack me again, I'll rip your throats out, use your head before you attack your princess never mind attacking me with my back turned you coward, you've always underestimate me Kitty but you've never been able to beat me in battle and I have no powers, you'd best remember that."

I get back on midnight and continuing me ride shocked by the most powerful sent of blood I've ever smelled."

" _ my cent has heightened… " _

As I continue to ride I quickly wipe away my tears before they can fall and move towards the castle while trying to ignoring the sharp pain in my heart after hearing the news of Zelena

After a short ride I'm stopping by the door man

" I wish an audience with Cruella its is princess (y/n) of the dark kingdom."

" this way princess" the door man says before leading me to the dining hall And it's not long before 2 strong arms wrap around me

" Rae my dahling what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in my palace it's been far to long since we've seen you."

" I was hoping if it isn't an inconvenience for you I could stay here at the palace for a few days."

" my sweet gurl you are always more then welcome here and Im hoping you've also came here to fix things with my daughter, even if it did take you quite a few moons."

" I was told Zelena was happy with someone else I will not get in the way of that."

" my daughter is just as stubborn as her other mother. to thinks she can undo a mating bond but she cannot.. I saw what she did to your mark.. I know how much it must have hurt you.. what she doesn't know is that now that your are here it will start to reappear, I do not pretend to know what happened but I do know you both love each other.."

" I love Zelena, she is my mate, or at least I though she was… moving on from a mate is almost impossible.. the only reason I came here is because I just need a few days from home."

What happened to your face, and I smell far more blood then I see what happened to you (y/n), I have a feeling it's not the only reason you seek Solis here considering the saverity of the cuts on your face, and the rest of the harm done to your body.."

" there was a situation with my mami and another situation as I rode onto your land"

", Regina did this too you, someone from my land hurt you!!!? Who was it I will have them punished!!"

" Aunty I wish no harm come to this person.."

" why?"

" because we are family and as much as she hate me right now she will always be like a sister to me."

" NALA DID THIS.!!!!"

" bring me nala!!" Cruella yells at one of her men."

"NO!" I yell to the guard who's frozen in place."

" (y/n) you have no power here!"

" I am still the princess Aunty, and I wish not to undermine you but I will not allow any harm to come to nala!"

" (y/n)..."

" no I've had enough happen today, there will be no more pain or blood from anymore, I've already dealt with nala, she will not harm me again but I will need someone to see to my wounds.

The room is quite and Cruella and I have a stair down until his eyes lighten and he looks up at me

" I'm sorry (y/n)... will you tell me what happened with your mami

If it's alright with you Aunty I'd like to speak of it another time.." I say with hesitation

" of course (y/n/n) ... now enough with the formality's. Id like to know what took my goddaughter / niece so long to come and pay her favourite aunty a visit ."

" Aunty Cruella … The night before Zelena left we mated.. as you already know but I woke up the next morning with my mate gone I was heart broken, I was living in darkness… I didn't want to be around anyone, I didn't know what I could have done to make her leave and I was to afraid to face you and after I felt the pain and emptiness as she removed her mate mark I new she didn't want to be with me but after the situation with my mami I new the only person who would understand is you, you're the only person I could turn too, aunty."

" you could have went to your sister lily, (y/n/n) you know that.." Cruella says moving closer and bringing Rachel into her arms.

" lily doesn't know what going on with anything.. I haven't told her about what my sisters do or about how I feel disconnected from my mothers.. or what happened with zelena , I new she'd come home and she's happy with Emma, I want my family happy, I couldn't do something to mess this up for lily.. it was already hard on theirs relationship when lily told mami who Emma was.."

" yes but Emma is dark, especially after what Snow White did to her, and once your mothers realized that all your mothers loved Emma, hell they gave her and lily a castle and left them both in charge of a territory."

" godmother, my sister and sister in law are happy, I couldn't go and take my drama to a newly wed couple, I already know lily and Emma worry about me to much this wouldn't help.." I say putting my head down.

Cruella pov.

I know when (y/n) uses my title from her name day when she's serious and it worries me.. I must talk with Regina and see why she put her hand on my goddaughter. But first I think it's best to call lily and tell her to come here..

" (y/n), you know your more then welcome when ever you want to stay and for how ever long you want, we need to catch up and maybe see how good you've gotten with that sword" I say with a smile pointing to the sword her mother's and I made for her.

" thank you, I know your going to talk to my mother's but I can't go back there… at least not for a while…"

(Y/n) I will figure out what happened. I'm not saying I don't believe you but your mami hell all your mothers, they do nothing but talk about you with the highest of praise, which is why I don't understand I talked to your mami yesterday and she couldn't stop smiling and talking about what you accomplished in your sparing section with your Mama, please let me figure things out and at least promise me you will talk with them face to face."

_I can see the wheels in (y/n)'s headlines turning shocked by the Information I just told you _

_" _ I promise to talk to them just not today.."

Our conversation was interrupted by Ursula storming into the grand hall.

" WHATS THIS DIRTY MUTT DOING HERE!!" My wife Ursula yells looking and pointing at (y/n)

" you will watch the way your talk to my god daughter Ursula! She is still your princess and she is family."

" after everything she did to our daughter you still consider this cheating dog family."

I hear (Y/n) let out a loud growl and I see gold flow through her eyes like Luna and take a more aggressive stance straightening her back to make herself taller kind of like an alpha wolf makes when they are being challenged

_By the gods she like a spitting image of Luna right now. Are her powers finally coming… _I think to myself

" I could never cheat on Zelena it is physically impossible for mates to do so.. or at least I though-" (Y/n) gets cut off by Ursula using magic to throw (Y/n) against the walk and chock her with magic to silence (y/n/n)

" what is going on in here." Zelena says walking in and stops dead in her tracks seeing her mother hurt (Y/n)

" mother stop!! Put her down!." Zelena says running toward where Rachel is

" this girl cheats on you and you defend her!!"

" I DIDN'T CHEAT ON LENA!!!" (Y/n/n) yells and growls out making Ursula angry slapping Rachel to shut up

" THAT ENOUGH!!!" I yell out along with a loud roar

" Cruella you can't believe her."

" of course I do!!!"

" I know that the night they mated wasn't the night they marked each other, they where in there early teens when the marks were made, (Y/n) couldn't have cheated, wolfs only have one mate , and (Y/n) committed to Lena, we didn't hear the hole story but you and I both know Zelena lied to both of us.

"Mama.."

" no, You knew the true, you knew that (Y/n/n) could only commit and only love you and yet you left her, and your caused her pain almost to an inch of her life until she got help from her grandfather and cast a spell to make the pain go, we are lucky the dark one didn't come and give you a piece of his mind for hurting his granddaughter, WHY DID YOU LIE!!"

" I left because I saw (y/n) holding some blonde girl on the court yard!!" Lena yells

" what blond girl?" (Y/n) ask confused

" don't play games with me (Y/n) the blond girl who kissed you in the cheek while you hugged!"

" you mean Lilith ! my older sister!. Zelena, You left me broken hearted and almost dead because you saw me hugging my sister!" (Y/n) yells back

" wha… what.. she was your sister.. (Y/n/n) .. I didn't know.. Quinn and Belle said she way some girl your were seeing"

" as fucking if, you listened to my sisters and you left me, you didn't talk to me you didn't try and figure things out you just walked away like I didn't mean anything to you, and you believed my sisters!! You know they hate me."

"(y/n) that's not true I love you I was just so hurt I didn't think.. please"

" your with kovo now.. and if you really loved me and if you were really my mate you wouldn't have been able to remove the Mark, did you know I could feel everything, every time the lion touched you, every time he kissed you… you didn't care Zelena.. and I can't feel a thing anymore!!!" (Y/n) roared turning her back to Zelena who was now crying and turning to me and Ursula.

" (Y/n) I am so sorry" Ursula says wiping her tears away

" I wouldn't go against my daughter either but if you and aunty Cruella wouldn't mind it's been a long ride and I'd like to get some rest." (Y/n) says.

" of course pup.. you can go rest but back to our earlier conversation in two days you will talk to your mothers, I will hold your mother's off for a day or 2 but after that I will not keep them away."

"Thank you"

Now go on and get some rest you room is still the same. I will send someone up to clean your cuts but fair warning my girl they will scare at least the ones on your face will, I do not know the damage nala has done to your back."

(Y/n) doesn't say anything except nod.

Very well little one go on." I Say

"Thank you for everything aunty C I'll see myself out." (Y/n) says walking out of the room.

" Ursula summon The slave girl and send her to (Y/n) 's room she will clean (Y/n/n) wounds and tend to all Her needs while she is here and leave us your daughter and I are going to have a talk." I say leaving no room for arguments as Ursula nods and leaves the room also.

"Zelena… you are my daughter and I love you but what you did.. you lied to me.. you told me you and (Y/n) got into a fight.. but you just left.. Which is almost impossible once the mark is made, you have some explaining to do! How did you not feel any pain leaving (Y/n) it was only a few days after coming back home you started seeing kovo, and he's marked you! You will explain this to me at once zalena!!! My godchild has suffered for many moons and yet you do not seem fazed by it, how is it you are so good at looking (Y/n) in the eye and lying to her, I know you do not love her because if you did and you are truly her mate then Everything you're done should be impossible. So you are going to go up to your bed chambers and not leave Until I can figure out How in the hell you've managed to change your cent to make (Y/n) think you're her mate." I say to Zelena giver her a very stern look.

"-" Zelena opens her mouth so say something but I cut her off

"No, you will leave quietly and go to your chambers" Is all I says before watching Zelena turning towards the door and make her way to her room.

Once I know I'm alone I move to my mirror and call the only person who can help, I'll deal with (Y/n) anger towards me after, right now she's need her lily..

Hope you like it :)

DarhkPrincess


	3. Three

Lily POV

"Emma?" I call out to my wife while I walk into our bed chamber

" what's up baby" Emma says coming out of our closed in black leather pants and a white shirt

_God she's so fucking sexy.. _

_Damnit get your head out of the gutter your need to talk to Emma not fuck her brains out, that can wait.._

" I have this feeling that's something isn't right.. idk what but something just doesn't feel right.."

" . is this about us.." Emma says sounding defeated

"WHAT! Emma baby no, never, your are my mate baby, your my everything, I love you so much, I think something going on with (Y/n/n) .."

" with (Y/n/n) ? Baby we talked to Her a few days ago she said everything was going good"

" I think she was lying to me. And it's not like I can call Belle or Quinn and ask if something going on, I don't even think they talk to (Y/n/n) hell they don't even talk to me.."

" I never asked but why don't they talk to you?"

" they have it in there minds that I am not worthy of there time, it's bullshit.. but it doesn't matter, (Y/n) and I have always been the closest.. and I know it hurt her when we both left tho she wont say anything."

_"Lilith, Lilith, Emma are you there" coming from the mirror _

" aunt Cruella ?" I Say looking across the room to the mirror across the room

" hello dahling , I hope I'm not disturbing you."

" never aunty, what can we do for you."

" it Seems there' s been a bit a problem. I have (Y/n) here, there was a situation with your mami.. (Y/n) is cut and very badly bruised.. she says it was at the hand of your mami… and I believe (Y/n/n) has come to some powers I feel her wolf has started fighting to come out her eyes shifted colours like your mamas and she's growling with out notice..

"WHAT!!!"

" my dahling please calm down, I've known you mami for a very very very long time and she's never stuck any of you before , your mami has always been tough but you girls are her world besides your mothers I think something else happened but (Y/n/n) doesn't want to see your mothers right now, I wouldn't ask if I didn't feel like it was important but do you think you and Emma could come here to the palace and be with (Y/n) . She won't admit it but she needs you."

" of course aunty she's my baby sister I will always be there for her, Emma and I will be there right away." I Say reserving a nod from my uncle before he disappears.

" see I told you something was wrong!"

" baby breath."

" I want to know what Regina was thinking!!!"

" hey I understand your upset, but she's still your mami and you and I both know something isn't right, your mom doesn't go around hitting you girls when she gets angry something isn't right and I don't want you to say something you'll regret."

" before we go to (Y/n/n) I need to see my mothers" is all I say before going to my closet to get changed.

\- Back at the dark kingdom castle-

-

" where do u think she went?"

" I don't know.. how do we not know where our daughter would go!!" Regina yells

" Gina please yelling won't solve anything" Luna says

" no one asked you mutt.." Regina says her voice full of venom.

" MUTT!!! That what you call your wife!!!"

" well if the paws fit." Regina says with her back to Luna not seeing the tears start to fall as She turns and walks out their room

" Regina what in the hell is wrong with you!!" Mal says

" why are you blaming me!!"

" you just called our wife a Mutt!! Damn it Regina!! Do you want her to leave us, after everything we've put Lu through you call her a mutt when she's been nothing but faithful and loyal and loving to us!! After that year of heart ache, after her watching me take off into darkness and you leave her for Daniel-"

" THAT WASN'T ME!! I WAS UNDER A SPELL!"

" ONE AND THE SAME REGINA!!!"

"She watched you walk into the arms of another !!! Do you know why that name bothers her so much??" Mal ask

"No I don't."

" because when you left with Daniel you told her, you could never love a mutt and that she was an idiot for thinking you would. She watched you walk away, she's watched both of us walk away!!! We both literally abandoned our family once and left her with not 1 child but 4!! She understands that it was the spell, but she also know that the spell wouldn't have worked if some part of you some part of us didn't want it, even if it was the tiniest part. we were her mates not caring about the pain we caused her because our darkness over powered us in that time of weakness!!!"

" she knows I didn't mean it."

" does she Regina? Because she left our rooms in tears! Can u not feel her pain!! Damn it Gina do you feel anything anymore!" Mal says only to be stopped by a loud sob

" Gina…"

" no your right, I don't know what's wrong with me, I've been Snappy at everyone, I can't keep my emotions in check, I've been so emotional I've gone to binge eating!! Most of my clothes are starting to not fit!! and I've been sick for weeks, I didn't mean to hurt Luna, I love her so much just like I love you and the girls but I know something isn't right."

" why didn't you tell any of us you were sick, how would we not have known we are always together my diamond.."

" it usually early in the morning or late at night you and Lu are usually asleep."

" and you didn't think to wake us, we are your wives Regina, do u not think we'd want to know if something was wrong with you, it would explain the sudden mood chang-…. How long have you been sick?"

" a few weeks why is that important.."

" Gina.. you have mood swings, food cravings, and you've been getting sick.."

" so… " Regina ways causing mal to raise and eye brow

"no it's not that, it can't be that.."

"my love I think your pregnant…"

~Fight yard~

Luna

How did things get this bad.. _mutt_ that's what she sees me as… I'm still nothing to her.. after everything that's still how she see me.. I'm knocked out of my thought by a familiar but slowly changing sent.

" did you come for round two?" I ask turning around to see Regina with tears in her eyes.

"Lu..-"

" no, I don't want to hear it, if that's how you see me, if that's what you think I am you shouldn't have never come back!! Is that how you see our own daughters who all have Wolf blood!!! Is that how your going to see (Y/n/n) if she shifts!! Mutt!! With a straight face You called me a Mutt I am an alpha!! King of all wolves and you call me a mutt! My heart has become to weak but believe me that It won't be anymore! I will not let you cause me pain anymore! This is the last time I cry because of you Regina." I say moving to walk away but I'm stopped by Regina wrapping her arms around me from behind.

" baby please I'm so sorry!!, please don't leave me!! You and mal and the girls are my whole world, I don't think you're a mutt Luna, and I'm sorry for hurting you again. I can't promise it won't happen again, we know how I am, but I can promise to never ever use that word to describe you again."

" why should I believe you, I've seen you walk away from me and our daughters! Why would your words mean anything now."

" because on our wedding night I gave you and mal a piece of my heart." Regina says moving her hand over my heart causing it to beat faster.

" what's happening to us.." I say

" I don't know.. the spy said snow sent him so our family would fall apart.. I can't lose you or mal or our girls.. I already feel like I've lost my (Y/n/n) , your all my soul, my heart, my world and I've hurt both mal and you today, and I know I don't deserve either of you.. I don't know how you could love me after everything, I hope you still love me, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't but know that since the spell broke all I've ever wanted to do was make sure you and mal felt loved and I've failed, I've failed my wives I've failed my daughter.. everything came into view today.. knowing I could lose everything I know and love is the only things that scared me so much..." Regina says crying.

" I love you so much Regina… but sometime I wish I didn't.. sometimes I wish I could just walk away, would you miss me, would your even care- "

" of course I would Luna! I can't be away from you or mal for more then a few hours at best since our mating ceremony!! Everything I feel for you is real, after what happened with (Y/n/n), my emotions went crazy. I feel so weak."

" feeling sorrow for your child leaving, fearing they hate you isn't weakness it makes your human, it makes you a mother, I'd be more concerned if you didn't feel anything or if you didn't care."

" Luna what happens now.."

" we get (Y/n) to come hom-"

" I mean with us Lu.. do I still have my wife even though I don't deserve her."

" you will always have me Regina.. we fight and we say things and we do thing that hurt each other.. but I will love you until the day comes and I breath my last breath, I will love you and mal both for all eternity and when the time comes our souls are reincarnated I will find you both again and love you both for the rest of my other lives along with this one." I Say bringing Regina close to me and connecting our lips in a heated kiss but it get cut short because I move away smelling something in the air I haven't smelled in 17 years

" Luna .." Regina says after I break the kiss.

" Regina your cent has changed..."

"Your pregnant" "Lu I'm pregnant.." they say at the same time.

" your pregnant, Regina that's amazing" I say pulling Regina in for another kiss

" have my loves made up?" Mal says

" come here my goddess of all evil " I say opening my arms for Maleficent to come in and join the hug with Regina."

" I love you both so much." I say getting and "I love you both too." " and I you both also." From and Regina and mal.

" I know where (Y/n/n) went, diaval found and followed her .." Maleficent says.

" where." Coming from Regina and myself

" well this is nice, great to know my sister has left beaten and bruised and my so called mothers are here holding each other like they could care less about there missing daughter.." lily snarls Causing me to loosen my grip on my wife's and turn around to see my oldest daughter standing there with a look of anger on her face.

"Lilith watch yourself." Mal say moving towards lily.

" oh no mother, I'm done watching myself, someone explain to me why Regina put her hands on her on my baby sister causing her to run to Cruella and Ursula !?, because she says her mothers don't love her" Lily says Causing Regina to stiffen at the venom in Her voice referring to Regina.

" you will watch you mouth and have some respect for your mami, you don't know the story Lilith Mills Lycan , you will apologize to your mami and you will calm down." I say and I see Lilith debate on what to do while she straights herself to challenge me even though she knows she's not strong enough to beat me, lily may have werwolf blood but she is no alpha. My inner wolf growls out at being challenged especially but my our pup and I move forward and growl closer to lily causing her to whimper back away and bow her head.

" how dear you!!! You come into my house disrespect your mami and me and you have the gall to challenge me!!! In my own home-" is cut off by Emma stepping in front of me to block lily.

"Luna please.. she's upset about (Y/n) , she didn't come here with a clear head and she sure didn't come here with the plan to challenge you or to disrespect Regina, she's just worried about (Y/n/n) , Cruella warned us that something was off and we know that Regina wouldn't harm any one of her children but she told us (Y/n) was hurt really bad and lily lost her cool please just tell us what happened…"

" snow sent someone enchanted with a spell looking like Regina to the kingdom to hurt (Y/n/n) , by the time we figured it out (Y/n) had already taken off thinking it was your mami who had done those things to her, diaval just returned with news that she was with Cruella and Ursula , but there were some things said here that needed to be fixed before we left to get (Y/n) …"

" why would snow want to hurt (Y/n) .. out of all of us me and you guys should be the main people on her hit list."

" snows plan worked, hurting (Y/n) hurts all of us.. Rachel thinks her family hates her."

" she knows we love her!, she knows we'd do anything for her."

" (y/n) doubts everything.. if she didn't… if she didn't she wouldn't have left, she would have know it wasn't me who hurt her…" Regina says letting out a sob

" mami… I'm sorry…Mama I'm sorry. Aunt Cruella worried me, why didn't Zelena talk to you guys before Rachel took off.."

" lily… Zelena left (y/n) 2 nights a after you and Emma got married and moved into your home a year ago."

" SHE DID WHAT!! I'll kill her"

" I though after you mark your mate you can't leave them.." Emma says shocked

" they didn't mark each other" says Regina.

" yeah they did mami,.." lily says shocking all of us.

" then something is seriously wrong, Zelena wouldn't have been about to be away from (Y/n) that long… the only reason she could leave is if she really isn't (Y/n/n) 's true mate…" Luna says

" but (y/n) would know if Zelena was her mate or not."

" unless someone put an enchantment on Zelena to make (Y/n) think they were mates. Making (Y/n/n) feel the pain of losing her mate.."

It has to be snow …" Emma says.

Hope you like it :)

DarhkPrincess


	4. Four

No POV

" huh" lily reply's.

" it has to be snow.. she played the long game… hurting (Y/n) .. making her think she found her mate and having her mate leave right when (Y/n) would need someone the most.. with out powers (Y/n) is the most valuable, making (Y/n) think she has no one makes her venerable.. that's what you'd do to someone you'd want to change sides… if (Y/n) comes to her powers and snow get into (Y/n/n)'s head she could convince her to change sides and then we would lose (Y/n) for good… which would make us all suffer, (y/n/n) is the key to keeping all of us together. Emma says

" if Zelena isn't (Y/n/n) mate then who is…" Emma asked

"When we were kids I honestly use to think it was Ruby Lucas… her and (Y/n) were practically inseparable growing up, (Y/n) was absolutely miserable when she left… she wouldn't leave her room for weeks… what happened to her anyways." Lily says

" her mother became abusive so red left to stay with her granny… (Y/n) tried to look for her but she couldn't find her and neither could we… then she met Zelena. " Luna says

" well how did Zelena become part of the picture." Lily asked

" Cruella asked if she could stay with us because of the war that was going on… she didn't want Zelena to see all the darkness a war brings. (Y/n) wasn't always that close with her though it took quite a bit of time.. and (Y/n/n) was reluctant when I gave her the idea that they should court each other.." mal said

" wait you gave her the idea.. something definitely isn't right.. when wolves find there mate they don't get talked into it, if Zelena was truly (Y/n/n) soulmate she wouldn't have been able to stay away from her if your telling me that (Y/n/n) didn't even give this girl a second look after they first met then Zelena can't be her mate… Gina.. I think you need to call your father, he is the only one with this kind of power… if he made a deal with Snow White before he knew you were his daughter there might be a way to fix this.. and if it wasn't him then maybe he has a way to fix it.." Luna says

" I'll summon rumple.. mal get diaval to search for red Lucas I believe (Y/n) still has a picture of them together on her desk in her study.." Regina say

" she has pictures of them together.. she doesn't even have pictures of Zelena… they fought about it all the time." Lily says

"Lily you and Emma go to (Y/n/n) .. tell her what happened.. and tell her we love her that I love her with everything I am, and that I'm sorry for not telling her or showing her everyday. We will go meet with Cruella and stay out of her way until she wishes to see us but I need to be close to my baby. Regina says

Back at pride castle

(Y/n) POV

I'm in my room when I hear my door open and I get the sent of something so familiar and it makes my heart race

"Red" I say before spinning around to see someone I've missed and have been looking for covered in Bruises and in rages

She looks up at me in what seemed like shock.

"(Y/n/n) ?" Reds says moving slowly towards me

I feel like my insides want to jump out of my body this feeling honestly can't be explained as I reach red I bring her to me and I wrap my arms around her holding her for the first time in almost 10 years and let out a purr which she returned nuzzling into the side of my neck.

_Home, love, mate _my mind tells me and I'm scared for a second two mates , it's impossible.. _something isn't right, I've never left this for Zelena I've never needed to have her with me like I'm needing red and we're just seeing each other again the thought of not being with her always breaks my heart, when Zelena left it's hurt but she never left like home.. _

"God I've missed you" red says into my neck

I've missed you red. I say back holding her a little tighter and then it clicks that she's covered in bruises and in rags for cloths and her body feels so small.

I move away a bit and bring my hand to her chin to take a better look at the bruises on her face.

" what's happened, why are you covered in bruises.. why the rags. I'm so confused red. My aunt said she was sending a slave girl to come clean me up… the. You show up.. am I dreaming..

" I've been here for almost 8 years now (y/n) and I am the slave girl your aunty sent up to clean your wounds

WHAT! No that's impossible your not a slave, you've never been, how did this happen!! When you left they said you went to live with granny!! If I had known I never would have let you leave, you wouldn't have stayed and non of this would have happened.. I say caressing reds face whipping the tears starting to fall from her eyes and my heart breaks.

Les then a year after I left.. our village was attached.. granny, she didn't make it and the men from the army took a lot of us young girls.. your aunt needed young girls for workers in the castle. So they brought us all here.

But I'm still confused.. aunt Ursula is a witch she would have been able to sense your wolf,. And aunt Cruella couldn't harm a wolf.. not after she promised my mama..

She makes me wear this collar to remind me I'm a dog, her words… and Cruella turns her back every time Ursula gets abusive so technically she's not breaking any promises. The cot she's wearing.. it's wolf.. Ursula had it made for her… I new the wolf (Y/n) she was like 3 yeas younger then me and Ursula had us all chained up on a night of a full moon and killed 2 of us.."

No one will every hurt you again red I swear to you" I say removing the collar around her neck "I will protect you with everything that I am." I tell her looking deep into her eyes and the pull is to strong to resist and my lips connect with reds and my heart feels so full and I feel this gust of wind and an over whelming Sense of power and I open my eyes to see purple green and white might shooting off red and I. Once the kiss is over I stare into reds eyes

True loves kiss I say with a smile receiving one back from red and she nuzzles into my neck again.

Eventually I move red to the couch in my room and go to my closet and grab her some clean cloths.

I can't wear those your aunts won't be happy.

You aren't a slave red, your my mate, my love.. this shouldn't have never happened to you, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, you will want for nothing. I will take care of you now and forever. I says moving to lightly kiss her again and move behind the curtains To give her some privacy.

My aunts have a lot of explaining to do I can feel my self getting angry and I let out a growl hearing a small wimped on the other side of the curtains causing me to rush around them

What's wrong.

My wolf.. Ursula would growl when she beat us my wolf got scared. I'm sorry.

You have nothing to apologize for red.. my aunts will have a lot of explaining to do.. but know I will never hurt you.

I know (Y/n) .. (Y/n/n) your eyes are gold..

What? I say comfused moving to the mirror in my room looking at my self all of a sudden I feel my hand getting warm.. and I look to see a fire ball in my hand like my mami's

My powers.. there here….

Hope you like it :)

DarhkPrincess


End file.
